Walking Dead/A
Aaron Aaron was a young homosexual man in his late twenties or early thirties who lived in the state of Virginia. Along with his lover, Eric, he was a member of the community known as the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Aaron and Eric were tasked with finding new recruits to bring back to Alexandria. Taking note of a group of thirsty travelers shambling down the road, he left behind several jugs of water and a note that read, "From a friend". Aaron later encountered Maggie Greene and Sasha Williams, who immediately drew their guns upon him. Aaron waved his arms as if to surrender, assuring them that he was not a threat. They brought him back to the barn that the group had been temporarily using as a shelter from a storm. Rick Grimes, immediately distrustful of any human, punched him in the face and then tied him to a wooden beam. Aaron explained where he was from and how he had been looking to find more survivors to invite to the group. Nobody was ready to take Aaron at his word, though Michonne and Glenn Rhee were both desperate to find a place to settle down. After recovering two vehicles that the men had used, they drove towards Alexandria via an uncleared highway and encountered several herds of walkers. Glenn cut Aaron loose so he would be able to defend himself. They eventually reached an abandoned building some distance away from the safe-zone where Aaron was reunited with Eric, who had broken his ankle. In the ninth season, Aaron has his arm crushed underneath logs in a freak accident and is forced to undergo amputation by Enid. Abraham Ford Abraham Ford was a former U.S. military soldier with strong physical features and b right, closely cropped red hair. He was married to a woman named Ellen and had a young son named AJ. When the zombie apocalypse broke out, Abraham was forced to rely upon his military training to keep his family safe. However, his tendency towards violence and his prevailing anger issues made his difficult to be with. Ellen and AJ abandoned him in grocery store, but were killed by walkers soon after. Enraged and grief-stricken, Abraham did everything he needed to to survive. Traveling through Texas, he came upon Rosita Espinosa, who was the last member of her own group of survivors. He also met a Southerner named Eugene Porter, who claimed to be a scientist who secretly held the key towards curing the zombie infection. Emboldened by a new sense of hope, Abraham committed himself towards protecting Eugene at all costs, and was committed to getting him to Washington, D.C. so he could provide the surviving government with the key to the cure. Along the way, Abraham picked up other survivors, who eventually fell victim to the walkers as they journeyed East across the country. Abraham led his group through southern Georgia where they came upon another survivor named Glenn Rhee. After a tense introduction, he allowed Glenn to travel with him, ultimately reuniting him with his own group, which was led by Rick Grimes. Abraham, Rosita and Eugene met Rick when they were captured by cannibals at Terminus. After helping them escape, they took up temporary shelter at nearby St. Sarah's Episcopal Church. The only other survivor at the church was Father Gabriel Stokes. Ford respected Rick Grimes and how he had protected his people, but he was not about to abandon his mission to bring Porter to Washington. Abraham was present when the surviving cannibals from Terminus attacked the church, and played a key role in dispatching the last of them. Afterward, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Glenn, Maggie Greene and a newcomer named Tara Chambler struck out on their own again. Eugene however, sabotaged the church bus they were using and it flipped over the side of the road. When confronted on the matter, Eugene eventually confessed that he was not a scientist and did not possess any knowledge of a cure. Abraham flew into a rage, nearly beating Eugene to death. With all hope torn from him, he grew despondent and isolated himself from the others. Against all odds, the journey towards Washington still seemed like a plausible one. The group began traveling north, but by the time they reached Virginia, they began to run out of food and water. While the others chose to remain sallow-faced, Abraham maintained his traditional stoic countenance by persistently tugging on a whiskey flask. During a battle with walkers, Sasha accidentally slashed him across the arm. He tried making peace with her later, but Sasha responded with, "We are not friends!" * In ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, Abraham Ford was introduced in issue #53. * In ''The Walking Dead'' television series, Abraham Ford was introduced in the season four episode, "Inmates". * In ''The Walking Dead'' television series, Abraham Ford was played by actor Michael Cudlitz. Adam Sutton Adam Sutton was a Caucasian child and the biological son of a woman named Frances, who was a member of a group called the Whisperers. When Whisperer leader Alpha brought her herd to Hilltop to negotiate for the release of her daughter, Lydia, Frances was present with her infant. The baby was crying and drawing attention from nearby walkers. Alpha instructed Frances to leave the baby behind to be devoured by zombies. Frances reluctantly, and tearfully obeyed. A woman named Connie rushed out to rescue the baby and brought it back to Hilltop. The baby was given to Earl and Tammy Sutton to be raised. They named the child Adam. Aiden Monroe Aiden Monroe was a young man in his early twenties who resided in a gated community in Alexandria, Virginia. He was the second son of Reg Monroe and Deanna Monroe and was the younger brother of Spencer Monroe. Before the outbreak of the zombie infection, Aiden lived with his family in Ohio, where his mother worked as a congresswoman. While living in Alexandria, Aiden was in charge of making supply runs, which he usually coordinated with his friend Nicholas. When Rick Grimes and his group first settled in the community, Glenn Rhee and Noah began making dry runs with Aiden as well. Aiden was quick to assert his role as leader, noting that everyone had to obey his orders. This stemmed from a previous incident wherein his entire crew were killed by walkers because they failed to follow Aiden's lead. Read more... Alex Alex was a male Caucasian in his apparent early to mid thirties. He was a homosexual man living in the U.S. state of Virginia in the years following the fall of society as a result of a zombie apocalypse. He became a member of a community known as the Hilltop Colony where he began working as a nurse under Doctor Harlan Carson. During his time there, Alex became romantically involved with another survivor, Paul "Jesus" Monroe. As years passed, Alex's relationship with Paul became strained. Alex was present on the day that Maggie Greene had former Hilltop leader Gregory executed for betraying them. Alden Alden is a member of the Saviors and part of the group captured at an outpost by Paul Rovia and Maggie Greene. He is taken hostage at the Hilltop and appears to be more level-headed and willing to compromise in comparison to the other Saviors. Henry opens the cell and attempts to get justice for his brother when walkers attack due to Alexandria members turning from the infected weapons. Though Jared and six other Saviors take the golden opportunity to escape, Alden chooses to stay behind and fend off the walkers and becomes the second member of the Saviors to defect over to the alliance, along with Dwight. During the time jump, he is now fully integrated into the Hilltop as a runner and is the boyfriend of Enid. Alexandria Alexandria Safe-Zone The Alexandria Safe-Zone was a community of survivors located in Alexandria, Virginia. Two members of the group, Eric and Aaron would go out beyond the perimeter of the community to recruit other survivors to bolster their ranks. Another member of the community was Pete, who was a surgeon that Aaron attested could do "amazing things". Aaron met Rick Grimes' group and told them about Alexandria. He showed them photographs of the gated barricade as well as that of some of the homes inside. Completely distrusting Aaron, Rick was convinced to bring the group to Alexandria to investigate. Alisha Alisha was one of the members of the camp that Philip Blake joined after the fall of Woodbury. Driven by his words that the people at the West Georgia Correctional Facility were nothing but depraved killers, she joined Blake for an assault on the prison. Alisha was present when Blake beheaded the captured Hershel Greene and proceeded to go through with helping her fellow members attack the prison, despite the reluctant of her girlfriend Tara Chambler to go along with it after seeing how insane Philip was for beheading Hershel. During the prison attack, she almost kills Tyreese Williams but he is saved when Alisha is shot in the head by Lizzie Samuels. Allen Allen was a Caucasian male in his mid-late thirties who was married to a woman named Donna. They had a son named Ben. Allen was active in Florida when the zombie outbreak began and they joined up with two other survivors named Tyreese Williams and his sister, Sasha. The five of them made it to rural Georgia, but Donna was bitten by a walker and died. Along with Tyreese, Sasha and Ben, Allen sought temporary sanctuary at the West Georgia Correctional Facility. After witnessing one of Rick Grimes' emotional breakdowns, they left the prison and accepted shelter at Woodbury, under the protection of the Governor. During this time, Ben was shot and killed by Merle Dixon. Having been told that Rick's group was responsible for several deaths at Woodbury, Allen accompanied the Governor and several others on a raid of the prison. After they were forced to retreat, the Governor lashed out against those whom he believed were dissenters within his ranks. Seeing how crazed he had become, Allen trained his gun on him, but he hesitated, giving the Governor the opportunity to shoot him in the head, killing him. Amy Amy was the younger sister of Andrea and was a college student. The two sisters were separated by twelve years and as such, Andrea did not spend a lot of time around her while she was growing up. Their father was an avid fisherman whose approach to parenting was the same as his approach to fishing. The techniques he taught Amy however, were completely different from those he taught Andrea. Amy and Andrea were traveling across Georgia on their way to Florida when the zombie plague struck. Their vehicle broke down just outside of Atlanta and they sought refuge with a group of survivors who had set up camp in the forests several miles outside of the city. Despite the chaos, the horror and the collapse of modern civilization, the experience actually brought the sisters closer together than they had ever been before. During a supply run into the city, Andrea picked up a charm necklace from a department store that she intended on giving to Amy for her birthday. A few nights later, the group sat around a campfire late at night, telling each other stories of their lives prior to the zombie outbreak. Using the skills their father had taught them, Amy and Andrea were able to provide them with ample supplies of fish that they caught in a nearby river. Late into the evening, Amy got up to relieve herself, but as she walked towards the camper, a zombie appeared and bit her across the arm. Another one delivered a fatal bite across her throat. The others scrambled to fight back against the attackers and managed to destroy them, but lost several of their number in the process. Andrea naturally was hit hardest by Amy's death. Dale Horvath, the elderly owner of the RV was also beside himself with grief as the two girls had become almost a second family to him. Andrea kept a careful watch over Amy's body, knowing that within half a day, she would rise as one of the undead. When Amy turned into a zombie, Andrea kissed her upon the forehead, told her that she loved her and then shot her through the temple. Ana Ana was a young woman living in Fulton, Georgia during the years of the zombie apocalypse. She met a man named Sam and the two became lovers. Alone and scared, they made their way through the world, and managed to survive on their own for the first few years. Ana and Sam came upon a greenhouse that had fresh fruit in it. While gathering food, they were attacked by walkers and forced to flee. Ana hurt her leg and Sam dislocated his right shoulder while trying to escape. They made it to a nearby farmhouse and took refuge in an upstairs bedroom. Two travelers named Rick Grimes and Carol Peletier came to the house and found them. Sam offered them an apple. They explained their story to Rick and Carol and Carol fixed Sam's shoulder. Ana was grateful to see other survivors and wanted to help out in any way she could. Rick was reluctant to trust her, but she pleaded with him to let her try. Ana and Sam went back out again towards the area of the greenhouse when they were set upon by walkers. Rick and Carol later came upon Ana's severed leg, and then spotted some walkers tearing through her innards on the side of the road. Andrea Andrea was once a lawyer for the ACLU and the older sister of Amy. They were living in Florida during the time when the zombie apocalypse spread across the eastern United States. Andrea and Amy were found by an older man named Dale Horvath, who took them in and they rode with him north in his RV. They eventually became part of a larger group that had shored up at a rock quarry campsite just outside of Atlanta, Georgia. A man named Shane Walsh had taken on the role of leadership of the survivors, but Shane's position shifted when Rick Grimes became a part of the group. Andrea didn't think much of Rick, having first encountered him in a department store in Atlanta. Andrea suffered great emotional trauma when a herd of walkers invaded the camp, biting her sister. Andrea waited for Amy to turn, then put her out of her misery. The group were later forced to abandon the rock quarry, and they made their way to the CDC headquarters in Atlanta. Despondent and emotionally broken, Andrea wanted to take her own life, but Dale Horvath wouldn't allow it. She grew bitter at him for denying her this decision, and resented him for several more weeks. The group eventually made their way to the Greene farm, owned by an elderly veterinarian named Hershel Greene. During this time, Shane grew more aggressive and violent towards Rick's leadership, even going so far as to assert that he was a threat to the group. As the rift between Rick and Shane deepened, she took towards siding with Shane. Shane began training Andrea in the use of firearms, and their relationship grew into a "friends with benefits" dynamic. Andrea accidentally shot Daryl Dixon in the head, mistakenly believing him to be a walker. Darryl survived the grazing shot, and forgave Andrea, understanding that she was only trying to protect the group. Read more... Andrew Andrew is a fictional prisoner featured in The Walking Dead multimedia franchise. He first appeared in issue #13 of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics in October, 2004. The character made six appearances in the series in total. The character was adapted in the AMC television series version of ''The Walking Dead'' where he was played by actor Markice Moore. He was introduced in the premiere episode of season three titled, "Seed". He also appeared in the following episode, "Sick" and "Killer Within". Andy Andy was a white male in his apparent early thirties. He was living in the U.S. state of Virginia during the years following the zombie apocalypse. He took up residence in one of the abandoned FEMA camps set up at the Hilltop Colony. The members of the Hilltop group were forced into a trade exchange with a group of radical survivalists known as the Saviors. In exchange for food and equipment, the Saviors would protect them from zombies. Andy was assigned as part of a food provision group, which also included people named Crystal and Ethan. Andy was present when Rick Grimes and his people, who had come from another community known as the Alexandria Safe-Zone, visited Hilltop. Ethan, who had been coerced by the Saviors' leader, Negan, into "sending a message", stabbed the Hilltop's leader, Gregory. He did this because the Saviors had captured Ethan's brother, Craig. A fight broke out, and Andy scuffled with one of Rick's group, Abraham Ford. Andy got the upper hand on Abraham and began choking him until Daryl Dixon grabbed him from behind and broke his hand. Andy turned to see Rick Grimes stab Ethan to death. Read more... Atlanta The Atlanta Camp was a small group of survivors located in a quarry led by police officer Shane Walsh and served as the primary setting for the first five episodes of the first season. Rick Grimes soon joins the group after encountering Glenn Rhee, Jacqui, T-Dog, Morales, Andrea and Merle Dixon, learning that Lori Grimes and Carl. Shane soon develops a hatred of Rick due to undermining him as leader, as well as taking Carl and Lori away from him. The camp is overrun by walkers in the episode "Vatos" and the group sets out to find the CDC as commanded by Rick. Members of the Atlanta Camp include: Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes, Carl Grimes, Shane Walsh, Dale Horvath, Carol Peletier, Ed Peletier, Sophia Peletier, Amy, Andrea, Glenn Rhee, Jacqui, Merle Dixon, Daryl Dixon, T-Dog, Jim and the Morales family (Morales, Miranda, Louis and Eliza Morales.) As of the episode "Honor", Rick, Carol and Daryl are the only surviving members of the Atlanta Camp. Axel